deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Ken Fukusaki vs. Lysander Summers
Ken Fukusaki, '''the teenager seeking vengeance agains this father's killers. vs. '''Lysander Summers, '''the ghost hunter avenging his fallen friends. Intro Ken and Lysander lazily enter the lobby, seeing their host sitting calmly. In front of him was a plate of waffles covered in maple syrup and strawberries, along with a slice of toast. "Sorry it's so early in the morning. How'd you sleep?" Lysander yawned. "It was okay. No nightmares, fortunately." Ken nodded in agreement. "That's good on you; Now get in the arena while I finish my breakfast." Ken Fukusaki Ken Winterson born to a Goldenrod native and an undercover police officer investigating Team Rocket. He was born in Celadon when his father was doing some work. He spent most of his childhood traveling around various regions of the world, making little attempt to make friends or get close to others. Despite his education being somewhat limited, he still holds a genius level intellect from studying on his own and doing various other activities. But one day during a visit in Mahagony Town when he was nine, his father was killed by Team Rocket when he spotted their secret base under a store. The criminals responsible were apprehended and sentenced by the police. This left a deep scar in Ken and his mother for many years and a personal grudge from the Winterson family to Team Rocket sparked. They settled in Petalburg Town, with Ken recieved an education while most of his friends went off to become Pokemon trainers. He graduated with top honors in his class and was set to go to a university. But when he came home to find three unknown men with masks in his home, armed with pistols, surrounding a bloody figured that turned out to be his mother's corpse. Using the blackout caused by the rainstorm to his advantage, Ken managed to subdue the men thanks to his self defense skills taught to him by a friend of his father, Officer Kazuo Maebara. After his mother's funeral, Ken sunk into a deep depression, and distraught over his loss so much he shelled himself into his own "bubble". After going through his closet he found a wooden box with "To My Beloved Son, Ken - Dad" carved into it. He opened it to find police files of the Team Rocket members he was investigating and his father's New Nambu Model 60 revolver. Worse though, the prisons that the Team Rocket members who killed his parents were incarcerated in, were broken into and now they're free. After approaching Maebara with the information, he decided to indirectly help him. He told him an officer's laptop that was filled with info he would want. It was said that he left it at a bus station as a dead drop. After receiving the laptop, Ken went on an adventure with one goal: find those responsible for the deaths of his parents. Though the adventure has got him mixed up with other crime syndicates, he has stilled pulled through. |-|Killer Croc= Bio: When he started his adventure, Fukusaki was given a Totodile by his father for his eight birthday. He's been with him since day one and has never left his side. Croc is usually very kind and very nice to other people and Pokemon. They share a special bond matched by very few Pokemon and trainers. ''Basic Information:'' *Name: Killer Croc *Species: Feraligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, Blastoise's attacking ability increases. *Item: Scope Lens **A lens for scoping out weak points, thus increasing the Pokemon's chance at inflicting critical hits. '''Moves: *'Waterfall:' Killer Croc rushes at the target, slamming into it with incredible speed. May cause target to flinch. *'Ice Punch:' Killer Croc's claws glow an icy bright blue, and he slashes the target. May cause target to freeze. *'Slash:' Killer Croc lunges at the target and swings his claws at the target. *'Crunch:' Killer Croc pins the target to the ground, before viciously biting them. *'Giga Impact:' Killer Croc roars, becoming surrounded in an orange/purple aura. He then tackles the target with extreme force. The attack is so powerful Killer Croc must rest. *'Earthquake:' Killer Croc slams his tail into the ground, causing a shockwave to begin underneath the target. |-|Fists O' Fury= When visiting the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, Ken was given a choice between a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. He saw the Hitmonlee as too violent for him and chose the Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan is rather headstrong but tough nonetheless. He nicknamed him after his favorite film. Basic Information: *Name: Fists O' Fury *Species: Hitmonchan *Type: Fighting *Ability: Iron Fist **Boosts the power of punching moves *Item: Muscle Band **A headband that greatly improves the power of physical attacks. Moves: *'Brick Break:' Fists O' Fury's fists glow black, and he swings with enough force to break psychic barriers. *'Thunder Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fists spark with electricity, and he swings the electrified fist at the target. May cause the target to become paralyzed. *'Rock Slide:' Fists O' Fury slams his fist into the ground, causing several boulders to launch into the air in the target's direction. *'Mach Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fist glows a bright red, and he becomes so fast he seems to vibrate. He lunges at the target, launching a single jab into their face. *'Strength:' Fists O' Fury takes both fists together. He attacks the target, swinging the two fists together in a hammer punch full force. *'Bulk Up:' Fists O' Fury takes a few jabs into the air, followed by assuming a protective combat stance. |-|Elefun= When he was young, Ken found an Phanphy in the morning and decided to take him in after he saw that no one would take care of him. Elefun is very lazy, but tough and thoughtful. *Name: Elefun *Species: Donphan *Type: Ground *Ability: Sand Veil **The Pokemon's evasiveness is increased during a Sandstorm. *Item: Quick Claw **A jagged claw, this item boosts the speed of a Pokemon. Moves: *'Rollout:' Elefun rolls into a tight ball, then quickly gains momentum by spinning. He the rolls into the target, dealing damage until he decelerates. *'Curse:' Elefun stumbles for a short moment, glowing a dim purple. Elefun then stands straighter and stronger then before, his attack and defense increased despite loss of speed. *'Iron Tail:' Elefun's tail glows white, and he swings it at the target. *'Dig:' Elefun spins in a circle, kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust clears, a hole appears where Elefun once stood. Elefun will emerge from the ground suddenly, spinning still, to tackle the target. *'Rock Polish:' Elefun's tusks and claws glow white, and Elefun becomes significantly faster. *'Scary Face:' Elefun snorts and bares its tusks, intimidating the target. |-|LitLeolab= A Pyroar Ken found as a Litleo when his investigation was thrown off when he captured and dropped off in the Kalos region, this Pyroar is brave and cunning, outsmarting his opponents in desperate situations. He named this Pokemon after a certain Deadliest Fiction Admin. Basic Information: *Name: LitLeolab *Species: Pyroar *Type: Fire/Normal *Ability: Moxie **LitLeolab's attack is increased after it defeats an opponent. *Item: Charcoal **The power of fire-type moves is increased. 'Moves: *'Hyper Beam:' LitLeolab's mane glows dark orange, and he launches an extremely powerful beam from his mouth. The beam is so powerful it requires a rest before LitLeolab can move again. *'Flamethrower:' LitLeolab's mane glows a light orange, and a torrent of flames appears from his mouth. *'Strength:' LitLeolab's mane glows white, and he pounces at the target while swinging her paws. *'Solarbeam:' LitLeolab's mane glows yellow, and he glows bright yellow. From there, he releases a powerful yellow beam powered by the sun. *'Return:' LitLeolab tackles the target, slamming them into the ground. *'Sunny Day:' LitLeolab fires a beam of light into the air, causing all clouds to disperse and an intense sunlight take the field. |-|Phantom= Bio: When Ken was left for dead in a field in Sinnoh, a Budew came to his aid and got him help. After that, he took the Pokemon with him when Ken saved him from some Team Plasma members. Despite Phantom's rash nature, he still acts very calm in situations. Basic Information: *Name: Phantom *Species: Roserade *Type: Poison/Grass *Ability: Poison Point **Foes that attack Phantom physically may become poisoned. *Item: Rose Incense **The power of Grass-type moves is increased. Moves: *'Energy Ball:' Phantom creates a ball of nature energy between her hands, and launches the attack at the target. *'Toxic:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and Phantom throws sludge at the target. The target is then severely poisoned. *'Leech Seed:' Phantom reaches her hands into the ground, and roots fill the battlefield. These roots wrap around the target, draining their health and restoring a partial bit of Phantom's. *'Sludge Bomb:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and several large blobs of mud fly at the target. *'Double Team:' Phantom crosses her arms, and five different clones of Phantom appear. Whenever Phantom attacks, the clones perform the attack as a group, before disappearing just as she lands the blow. *'Shadow Ball:' Phantom puts her hands together, and a dark, shadowy blob appears. She then launches the blob at the target. |-|Art= Bio: After meeting an old artist in the forest, he was given a Dratini which was named "Art". The young Dratini proved to be weak but grew stronger and stronger. Art as a Dragonite has shown to have well drawing skills, and sometimes draws other Pokemon. Basic Information: *Name: Art *Species: Dragonite *Type: Dragon/Flying *Ability: Inner Focus **The Pokemon cannot flinch in combat. *Item: Dragon Fang **This item increases the power of Dragon-type moves. Moves: *'Dragon Claw:' Art's claws glow blue, and he flies at the target. Art then slashes the target with these large claws. *'Fly:' Art takes the air, disappearing behind some clouds. A few moments later, he reappears and slams into the target. *'Reflect:' Art's eyes glow pink, and a yellow barrier forms around him and his teammates. While the barrier is active, the damage from physical attacks is decreased. *'Rest:' Art takes a moment, landing after remaining in the air. He immediately sleeps, regaining all his health and removing status ailments. *'Thunder Wave:' Art roars at the target, the soundwave laced with small electricity fragments. If the soundwave hits the target, it does no damage but causes paralysis. *'Dragon Dance:' Art roars, becoming coated with blue energy. Art's stats are increased from there, and the blue energy goes away. Lysander Summers Raised in Lavender Town, Lysander lived under the constant, looming shadow of the Pokemon Tower, or as he and his friends called it, "The Mausoleum". It wasn't until his teens did he finally get a motivation in life. While out in the woods, they found themselves stalked by a Honedge. By morning's light, Lysander was the last one alive as he stumbled out of the woods to tell the tail. Eventually, he decided that the ghost had too much 'fun' tormenting the humans, so adopting some of the pokemon of his deceased friends, he left Lavender Town to travel across the land to capture rouge Ghost, Dark, and Psychic Types and reform them. His travels has lead him from Kanto across the different regions, eventually landing in the Kalos region where he runs his trade out of the back room of a bar. |-|Gabriel= Owned prior to the forest incident, Gabriel was the only one who made Lysander feel at ease, and was the first one he took with him when he decided to go off to capture and reform the rouge Ghost-types. Basic Information *Name: Gabriel *Species: Liepard *Type: Dark *Ability: Limber **Protects the Pokémon from paralysis. *Favorite TV show: Mythbusters *Item: Expert Belt **It's a well-worn belt that slightly boosts the power of super-effective moves. Moves: *'Night Slash:' Gabriel leaps at the opponent as her paw begins to glow violet. At her first chance she slashes at them. *'Pursuit:' Gabriel chasing after the foe, she pounces onto them, digging her claws in deep. *'Payback:' Gabriel lands on her feet after receiving a blow, Gabriel quickly pounces back at the enemy aiming at their face. *'Snarl:' Gabriel gives a slow, deep, and threatening growl as she circles around her foe. *'Fury Swipes:' Gabriel extends her claws out fully and begins to leap back and forth at the foe, raking her claws across their skin. *'Play Rough:' Gabriel goes all out as she leaps at the enemy. As she makes contact with the foe, a dust cloud kicks up as she scratches and claws her enemy. |-|Willow= Owned by his girlfriend, Willow, before her untimely death, Lysander began projecting her onto the Gardevoir, treating her as if she was his girlfriend. When Lysander went off to wrangle rouge Ghost Pokemon, Willow was one of the Pokemon who willingly came with him. Basic Information: *Name: Willow *Species: Gardevoir *Type: Fairy/Psychic *Ability: Synchonize **Whenever afflicted with a status condition, the opponent gains the condition as well. *Favorite TV show: Twin Peaks *Item: Life Orb **It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moves: *'Future Sight:' Willow's eyes sparkle in an aquamarine light, after a bit, a bolt of powder blue lightning comes down and hits her enemy. *'Hypnosis:' Willow bows her head as if she's about to pray, but launches a series of rings from her head at her foe. *'Torment:' Willow spins around and appears to give a rude gesture to the opponent, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row. *'Psyshock:' Willow generates a sphere of psychic energy that she then hurls at her foe. *'Moonblast:' Borrowing the power of the moon, Willow attacks the target with a glowing white sphere. *'Magical Leaf:' Willow twirls, kicking up the leaves which then launch at her foe that hit her foe no matter what. |-|Brahm= Owned by his best friend, Brahms, the Mienshao began spending more and more time with Lysander after the death of his owner, but his owner's family had a hard time to let go of the Mienshao, as it was the last reminder of their son. Eventually, they were able to let go of the Pokemon and Brahms joined Lysander. Basic Information: *Name: Brahm *Species: Mienshao *Type: Fighting *Ability: Inner Focus **Protects the Pokémon from flinching. *Favorite film: Ninja (2009) *Item: White Herb **It will restore any lowered stat in battle once. Moves: *'Focus Blast:' Brahm pulls back into a hadouken pose as he charges up a sapphire color sphere that he then launches at the enemy *'Acrobatics:' Using handsprings and flips, Brahm hits his foe several times from various angles. *'Low Sweep:' As a melee attack comes at him, Brahm drops to the ground and proceeds to trip up his enemy, causing them to hit the ground. *'Double Team:' Performing a short Tai Chi move, several copies of him also doing the move appear around the enemy. *'Reversal:' Small white orbs float around Brahm as he charges at his foe and preforms a one-inch punch. *'Drain Punch:' Brahm winds up as his fist gets covered in a green aura. He then lets loose either a left or right hook at his foe. As he connects, small white beads go from the enemy to Brahm, healing him. |-|Angelus= While traversing an abandoned psyche ward that several people had vanished in over several weeks, Lysander became the object of fascination of a friendly Chandelure who lead him to the captives and helped him stave off the Sableyes that had kidnapped them. Seeing that not all Ghost type were evil, Lysander took him in. Basic Information: *Name: Angelus *Species: Chandelure *Type: Ghost/Fire *Ability: Flame Body **Contact with the Pokémon may burn the attacker. *Favorite film: Haunted Mansion *Item: Focus Band **The holder may endure a potential KO attack, leaving it with just 1 HP. Moves: *'Hex:' Angelus's eyes burn bright as his flames increase in size, creating a large flaming eye above him that stares into the soul of his enemy. *'Shadow Ball:' Angelus creates a dark purple sphere forms from his flames that is then launched at foe. *'Fire Blast:' From the top flame, Angelus fires a stream of violet fire that forms the kanji for fire as it hits the target. *'Will-O-Wisp:' Angelus spins around, firing up to 5 blue-violet fireballs at the enemy. *'Flame Burst:' Fire sprays from each of Angelus's flames that then curve and dive straight at the foe. *'Smog:' The large flame on hi head turns into thick gray smoke as Angelus leans forward so the top of its head is facing the opponent and fires. |-|Salazar= While traversing a haunted museum, Lysander came across a Gallade outnumbered by a gang of Dusclops. Joining in the fight, they were able to stave off the Ghost Pokemon and destroy the artifact that was summoning them to the one spot. In return for saving him, the Gallade joined him. Basic Information: *Name: Salazar *Species: Gallade *Type: Psychic/Fighting *Ability: Steadfast **Boosts the Speed stat each time the Pokémon flinches. *Favorite film: Kill Bill *Item: Life Orb **It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moves: *'Swords Dance:' Salazar performs a frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit, increasing his attack. *'Close Combat:' Salazar fights the target up close without guarding itself. *'Night Slash:' Salazar slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. *'Zen Headbutt:' Salazar focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. *'Power-Up Punch:' Salazar starts striking the opponent over and over again, making the user's fists stronger. *'Facade:' An attack move that doubles its power if Salazar is poisoned, burned, or has paralysis. |-|Soma= As Lysander traveled across Sinnoh, he found himself looking to the future...with the possibility of settling down and having a son. By now, he had severely pissed off several clans of Ghost-Pokemon, so his family would be in constant danger. Deciding to find a loyal companion that he could pass on to his son, he took in an Eevee and evolved it to an Umbreon. Soma seems to have a cozy relationship with Gabriel. Basic Information: *Name: Soma *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize **Whenever afflicted with a status condition, the opponent gains the condition as well. *Favorite TV show: X-Files *Item: Leftovers **Soma's HP is slowly but steadily restored throughout the battle. Moves: *'Wish:' One turn after this move is used, the target's HP is restored by half the Soma's max HP. *'Protect:' Soma creates a blue barrier that causes almost all attacks to be evaded. *'Heal Bell:' Soma makes a soothing bell chime to heal the status conditions of all the party Pokémon. *'Iron Tail:' Soma slams her tail into the target, which has now become hard as metal. *'Shadow Ball:' Soma hurls a shadowy blob at the target. Notes *Default weather; Sandstorm. *Both sides will begin with six Pokemon that fight in tabber order. *The fight goes on until one or both trainers have no Pokemon left to fight with. *Standard voting rules apply. Lava Rock Water Ice Lava Field.png|Lava Field Rock Field.png|Rock Field Water Field.png|Water Field Ice Field.jpg|Ice Field Category:Blog posts